Dan Ryckert
Aka "Naughty Alligator Man" "Check the tape!" - Dan Ryckert Dan Ryckert Is a God and''' was raised in a swamp, and was an Associate Editor at Game Informer. Dan, Andrew Reiner, and Tim Turi were the founding members of Replay. Dan was also the editor of the replay videos before Ben Hanson was hired. Dan created the logo and the short beginning video for the show, which stayed that way until Season 2 began with the GoldenEye 007 Replay. Being also the creator of Super Replay, Dan chose his favorite game to start the new series; an idea that isn't prominent in the series today. He left Game Informer at the end of May 2014. Reiner claims he was traded to Giant Bomb for a non-working Sega Genesis controller. On Replay, Dan Ryckert often engages in battle with his nemesis Joe Juba (AKA: That Jerk Joe Juba). He is well known for his sound of panic and/or fear, "BRAAAAAAAAP!". When outraged at a co-worker, he shouts "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" at the top of his lungs, such as when Phil Kollar skipped the opening cutscene of Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, or Reiner wasting a cloud in Super Mario Bros. 3 Super Replay. Dan is often chastised and belittled by his co-workers on Replay due to his short memory, inability to pay attention to boring games, and general incopetence. Despite this, Dan is a fan favorite, as he is the most involved in the FaceBook group, I Watched the Entire Overblood Super Replay. During intense moments in video games (such as the Mike Tyson's Punch Out!! and Super Mario Bros. 2 episode), Dan will shout and start to panic, much to Joe Juba's delight. A recurring gag with Dan is that he was raised in a swamp, a joke started by Reiner in the StarCraft 64 episode. He has since proven this wrong, but his co-workers also joke that Kansas was on the Confederate side during the Civil War, another fact he proved incorrect. Dan has appeared in every Super Replay, with five of them he was at the controls. Dan has even made thirteen videos of him and his dad playing games; the latter doing a poor job of it. Dan has published two books, Air Force Gator ''in 2012 and ''Air Force Gator 2: Scales of Justice ''in 2013. Dan's last appearance on Replay as a Game Informer staff member was on the Mario Party 2 episode, dated May 31, 2014. 'Writing Career In 2010, Joe Juba asked Dan a question about Tony Hawk's Pro Skater. Dan misheard him and thought he said "Air Force Gator". This prompted Dan to write a blog post called "Somebody Needs To Make Air Force Gator" detailing the plot of an Air Force Gator video game. According to Dan, "it's a little Metal Gear Solid, a little Ace Combat, and a lot of alligator". It wasn't until 2012 that Dan returned to the Air Force Gator concept. He released'' Air Force Gator'' in November. The book's story was very different from the original story, but still kept some of the basic plot intact. In May 2013, Dan released the sequel, Air Force Gator 2: Scales of Justice. The foreword was written by former Major League Baseball player Jose Canseco after a bizarre series of events on Twitter convinced him to do so. Dan has expressed interest in writing more sequels if there is a demand for them. Reiner has reprimanded Dan several times on Replay for plugging Air Force Gator because he is not allowed to promote his books at work. However, Dan promoted the books some during the Ride to Hell: Retribution live stream since he was not technically at work. 'Super Replay Appearances ' *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past - Host *Resident Evil 2 - Episode *Super Mario Bros. 3 - Host *OverBlood - Co-Host with Tim Turi *Mega Man Legends - All episodes except 4, 5, and 8 *Tail of the Sun - Co-Host with Andrew Reiner *Galerians - Episode1, Episode 2 *The Legend of Zelda - Co-Host with Jeff Cork *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island - Player; Co-Host with Ben Hanson *OverBlood 2 - Co-Host with Andrew Reiner and Tim Turi. *Half-Life - Player *Super Metroid - Episode 2, Episode 4, Episode 5 *Cyberia - Co-Host with Andrew Reiner, Tim Turi, and Jeff Cork *Mega Man Legends 2 - Co-Host with Andrew Reiner, Tim Turi, and Greg Moore *Blue Stinger - Co-Host with Andrew Reiner, Tim Turi, and Matt Helgeson *Luigi's Mansion - Co-Host with Andrew Reiner, Tim Turi, and Jeff Cork *Dynamite Cop - Player; Co-Host with Jeff Cork, Andrew Reiner, and Ben Reeves *Ninja Gaiden - Co-Host with Andrew Reiner, Jeff Marchiafava, and Bryan Vore *Trapt - Player; Co-Host with Jeff Cork, Andrew Reiner, and Kim Wallace *Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks - Co-Player and Co-Host with Andrew Reiner 'Trivia' *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past is his favorite game of all time. *Has clashed with Bryan Vore of the status of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. Bryan does not believe that Yoshi's Island is the true Super Mario World 2, but thinks it is an awesome game. He feels that it is not because you do not play as Mario in the game. Dan uses the box to confirm his stance in that Yoshi's Island IS the true Super Mario World 2 by way of title. *Participated in both of the Guinness World Record attempts. In the "Smash-a-Thon" he was named the weakest link, something he agrees with. He decided to end the marathon at 30 hours as a team, hoping that members like Jeff Cork would not try to keep going. Going into the second attempt, other participants like Tim Turi and Phil Kollar believed that this would continue, and Dan would be the first to quit. Ironically, Tim was the first to drop out, and Dan was tied with Jeff Cork for the longest marathon. He got the record for longest time spent playing a Mario game, playing for 50 hours. During the attempt, Dan was able to collect all 120 stars in Super Mario 64 -- something he had never done before. He also beat Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. *Makes sounds similar to Raz Karcy, the protagonist of OverBlood, particularly the death sound. *Has stated the "Supreme dumb thing" he's done in his life during an episode of OverBlood 2's Super Replay, a story that explains how and why he purposely and severly damaged his eyesight. This appalled the other members, with Ben Hanson stating that what he did was "worse than torturing little animals". *Most episodes, his co-workers call his video game skills into question. During most Mario games, he is able to show expert level abilities. *Dan is a fan of the Mario Party series, the only one in the staff. While he doesn't feel that the games are great, he does think they can be fun. *Occasionally shouts curse words when succeeding in a difficult moment. During the Super Mario Bros. 2 replay, after defeating the smaller versions of a fire boss, he said "F***in' suck it!" *He grew furious with Phil Kollar during the Replay episode Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks when Kollar skipped the opening cutscene after Dan specifically told him not to. He referred to Kollar as a "really dumb AI" briefly before continuing the episode. *Terminator 2: Judgement Day is his favorite movie, beating RoboCop, Rocky, and Jurassic Park. *His second favorite game is, in fact Triple Town for ios. *During Episode 10 of the Mega Man Legends Super Replay, Dan Ryckert got a "Red Card" by bringing up his Guinness World Record again, and was promptly kicked out of the replay room. It was revealed later that the Red Card was the crew's way of telling Dan to leave so he could make the date that he had that afternoon, which Dan had apparently forgotten about. *Dan is one of the 8 editors participating in Super Replay Showdown. The game he picked, Half-Life, was controversial as Phil Kollar had decided to do that game. Unfortunately for Phil, Dan decided to go before him, therefore getting the edge and forcing Phil to pick a new game. By way of mere luck, Dan is up against Joe in the initial round on March 17. *Dan won the first Super Replay Showdown after beating Ben Reeves in the final round. *Dan truly does not like 'The Walking Dead' video game. *Dan lost in the first round of the 2013 Super Replay Showdown. *Dan saw Ride to Hell: Retribution to completion during an all night live stream with Tim Turi at the controls *Dan is part of the wrestling duo, the Goobers, with Jeff Cork. His handle is Uber Goober. *Dan departed from Game Informer in May 2014 and had his last appearance on Replay on the Mario Party 2 episode. *Frequently brings WaLuigi themed signs to wrestling events. Category:Game Informer staff Category:Former Game Informer staff